<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game on Gus by fuchszie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862116">Game on Gus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchszie/pseuds/fuchszie'>fuchszie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mission impossible - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchszie/pseuds/fuchszie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An August Walker One-Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game on Gus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August Walker walked inside the CIA building. For once in his life, he wanted to forget he ever was an agent. Or a villain in a story. For once he didn't want to have secrets. </p><p>But here he was. Trying to forget a face he thought he had forgotten a long time ago. A face he had once seen in a club and for years in high school. Rumours had spread about her like a wildfire. <br/>
The cheerleader who had fallen from grace. The cheerleader who had fallen off the fame pyramid and landed in the middle of no one's land. The realm of losers. And August wasn't a loser. He had been in the IT crowd. Dating the most popular girl in school and getting top grades. All because of a scholarship. </p><p>He had seen her in the hallways. Leaning against her locker, avoiding people, hiding in layers of baggy clothing. But who she used to be always popped up during gym class. When she was one of the best. She was fast, flexible and a force to be reckoned with. </p><p>Outside of gym class she was invisible. To everyone except August. August saw her. Noticed her. For all the wrong reasons. </p><p>He didn't like her. He teased her day in, day out. As soon as his girlfriend noticed, the teasing turned into bullying. And before August knew, she had left school. Bullied away by his girlfriend. Not by his teasing. </p><p>It wasn't until college that he saw her again. No more baggy clothes. And she seemed to walk a lot more straight. She was more confident. More beautiful. Her teenage blemishes were gone. Gone were the two curtains that passed for her hair. <br/>
She wasn't hiding anymore. Yet August felt as if she was still hiding. Or at least hiding something. </p><p>And he found out what she was hiding. It took him years to do so, but his CIA training paid off. </p><p>She had been in contact with Ethan's higher ups. She was the kind of person you would hire when you, yourself, couldn't catch your prey. She was a woman and she knew. August was painfully aware that she realized what a woman could do to a man. </p><p>He had fallen for her trap so easily. But then again, she had spun her web so neatly. So delicately. He hadn't mind ending up in her claws. Her web. Her little delicate trap. <br/>
In a matter of seconds he had spilled his guts to her. Told her his wildest secrets. And the moment he knee he had given her all she needed, she had kissed him on the lips. </p><p>And his world turned to black. </p><p>He had woken up with a headache and a dry mouth. It took him three water bottles to get rid of the dryness. Only for him to realize he had been played. Someone knew all his secrets. Whoever hired her knee everything. </p><p>And when he find out she was in contact with Ethan's higher ups, he thought he was done for. <br/>
Instead, she had been talking about them about a job. Another person bound to be played with and left behind. </p><p>Whoever had hired her was still unknown. And August would find out no matter what.<br/>
And when he did, she paid the price. </p><p>He had left her for dead, a victim of her own game. Hidden behind a ruse. He had lured her out on the promise to catch up for old time's sake. Only to stab her in the back and poison her. </p><p>
  <strong>* * * </strong>
</p><p>What he didn't expect was the email in his inbox. <br/>
He opened it and saw a picture of an unknown woman. Next to her a mask resembling the face of the woman he thought he had killed. Underneath the picture was one sentence. </p><p>'<em>Game on Gus</em>'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>